Balerion
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | Homeland | The Shards, Drakofel |- | Born | 1254 AD |- | Gender | Male |- | Colours | Black |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Other Details |- | Master * Rhaegar of Midas |- | Adopted Siblings * Virgil * Auron * Litani * Theia |} Balerion is a very rebellious dragon. One unique feature is that his wings can get covered completely in fire. This mostly happens when adrenaline strongly runs through its veins i.e. When he attacks his prey. At night, he's unseen when he hunting, having very dark skin like others of the Raksus that are male, such as his cousin Virgil. It's unknown why he has wings of fire, though according to Samson he definitely thinks it has something of the egg's origin from which he was hatched. Legend of the Drakoon In the far off distant land of Drakofel, the fables and horrific tales of the 'drakoon' are as infamous as the magnificent beasts themselves. The drakoon are both feared and revered, with the majority of the populace worshiping them as fire deities. The isle of Drakofel is mostly unexplored, with sailors knowing better than to venture near those ash embedded shores, with polluted waters and black sanded beaches, what is known is that the island is separated into 2 distinct regions; the mountainous Shards, which take up almost two thirds of the isle's northern coast, and the forested south known as Vallis. Both regions are home to two distinct breeds of drakoon, the Raksus, two legged bat-like monsters of the Shards, and the Zakundi, the four legged feathery beasts of the south. Though both kinds rarely come into contact, the people of Drakofel still speak of the drakoon wars of the past, where both families clashed in a battle of fire and brimstone. Their legends say that it was that war that reduced the majority of the isle to an inhabitable land of ash. The Raksus are the most feared of the drakoon, as their only desire is to burn and to feed, even resorting to cannibalism to stay alive. The Zakundi of the south are calmer by nature and considered, by those brave enough to live on Drakofel, to be beautiful creatures, that they admire but also remain wary of. To local knowledge, this gentler breed of drakoon has never slain any of its brethren to feed, but they have been spotted out at sea, diving into the waters to catch their meals. The number of the drakoon is fairly minimal in recent times, with food being scarce, some have traveled to the surrounding shores of Adrenna and Cyrofel, but always they are forced to nest back in their native soils. In the past couple of hundred years, it has become an act of bravery to kill a dragon, and so now men and women claiming themselves as Drakoon Slayers have started to roam the mountains and deepest forests looking for their prize, which has only diminished their numbers further. Ancient kings of distant lands were known to have acquired drakoon eggs, hoping to use them as a weapon of mass destruction in a bid to thwart any man-made army, but soon realized that the eggs remained cold and lifeless away from their native soil. Many believe that only a mother drakoon of Drakofel can hatch their drakoonlings....... But some know otherwise..... Gallery Drogon7.jpg| 525.jpg 500.jpg 5100.jpg 534.jpg DanyDrogon5.jpg| DanyDrogon.jpg| 540.jpg 550.jpg Drogon5.jpg| Category:Dragon Category:Isle of Midas